Logan Maine
|home: = California, USA |occupation: = |gender: = Male |hair_color: = Blond |eye_color: = Blue |first_appearance: = The Road Not Taken |latest_appearance: = I Am |portrayed_by: = Tom Felton |allies: = *Lana Pierce *Shun Kenzaki *Evelyn Rey *Henri Gasana *Katie Devlin *Abigail Garcia *Baum Arndt *Lee † *Venisha Gupta † *Eric Carlson † |romances: = * Katie Devlin (romantic interest; kissed)}} Logan Maine is a main character who is introduced in the first season of ''Origin''. He is portrayed by Tom Felton. Character Biography Logan Maine was a drug dealer from California, USA, who has suffered from epilepsy since the age of nine. Because of his condition, nobody trusted him and some even feared him. One day, Logan got into a fight with one of his dealers, leaving him with a black eye. He was eventually caught, however, and his punishment was community service at a elderly center. At first, he hated being there, until he met a 79-year-old woman named Mia. In the state of California, it was legal to have assisted suicide once you reach 80. Logan didn't what to lose his possibly only friend. So, on her birthday he took her to the ocean and pursuaded her to not do it, or so he thought. The next morning, he found her room empty and he was heart broken. A man at the center told Logan Mia left him something in the place they always hung out and that something was a ticket to Origin. So he went. Along with Lana Pierce, Shun Kenzaki, Henri Gasana, Katie Devlin, Abigail Garcia, Baum Arndt, Lee, Venisha Gupta, and Eric Carlson he woke up still on the Origin. A couple days pass and Logan shows signs of having a seizure and tries to find the medicine alone. Katie confronts him in the medical center and witnesses Logan having the seizure, but luckily gives him the medicine quick enough to save his life. Later, Shun and Lana learn that an Alien parasite was inside one of the passengers, but don't tell the others. Logan goes walking around on his own when he is hit in the temple with a fire hydrant by who we all believed was Eric, but actually the alien that couldn't remember anything of Eric's past and therefore stole the name from a dead crew member. "Eric" tries to put itself inside Logan, but Logan is saved. He later kisses Katie for everything she's done for him, leaving her shocked. "Eric" was announced dead,but dead along with Anisha. However, "Eric" was actually still in the ship. His body was discovered by Lee in the ship's pool. Autopsy showed the parasite was no longer in his brain but in someone else's. This causes great tension and fear between everyone, but nobody was taking it harder than Logan. Baum and Logan are positive Lee is the alien and attempt to find out themselves. Baum steals Shun's gun from his cabin and together he and Logan go to attack her and they are successful in their task, but Shun and Lana stop them before they kill the wrong person. Baum and Logan were banned from the crew levels and taken down to the elevator. Shun confronts them about his stolen gun and threatens them about a rule they have in Japan. Saying, if one steals another's gun loses something as punishment. He then precedes to name off a few of these parts: eyes, nose, knee caps. Luckily, he doesn't actually do it but still terrifys them both. He and Baum spend days alone together and begin trusting eachother. Baum discovers a life raft but needs Logan's help to hot wire it. Logan tells Katie, but Katie didn't trust Baum and so Logan says they can leave without him, something that angers Baum. After Katie leaves, Baum confronts Logan. Logan tells Baum the decision of bringing Katie was final and Baum hits the launch button. The life raft has gone without them. Katie and Logan argue and Katie leaves. Lee goes down there and pointes a laser cutter at Logan. She asks him when he had his first seizure and answers correctly with the age of nine. The two work together to reveal the alian, but Logan becomes hurt and their work has to delay. Logan wakes up after the accident and sees Lee when his eyes finally adjust and finds Lee on top of him, with her eye stabbed, screaming "Inside! It is inside!" And then she falls limp and dies. Shun and Lana believe Logan killed her and is forced to tell them about his and Lee's plans. Katie is framed as being the alien and is locked up. Origin enters Thea's gravity and activates Protocol 47. Protocol 47 is designed to kill everything on board until the alien is dead. Baum and Shun decide they have to kill Katie. Logan breaks her out, not wanting her to be wrongfully killed. Shun and Baum eventually find Katie and Logan and try to kill her. Katie swears on her inocence and Shun believes her. Protocol 47 scans every ring of the ship and release deadly and poisonous gas. Shun learns Lana was actually the infected one and sends her off the ship, stopping Protocol 47, and prepare to arrive on Thea. "Lana" overhears Venisha over the walkie not to land on Thea and that it isn't safe. But the others do not know this information. Trivia Logan is 5'9 Appearances Category:Alive Category:Male characters Category:Main Characters Category:Current Main Characters Category:Crew members on Origin